modern high school bellarke (collection of one-shots)
by jaspersgoggles
Summary: basically where bellarke are a cute high school couple who i write various cute one-shots about because i have no life ;)
1. birthdays and date-asking

After a long morning of birthday wishes, and much too much singing for her taste, the bell for lunch was almost here. She thought she might have gotten out of another song for another class, however, there was still 2 minutes left. It was about 3 seconds after that thought that she saw Raven, her super popular best friend, signal Mr. Collins, her science teacher over. Before she could jab her in the stomach for what she knew she was about to do, Raven simply said,

"Sir, it's Clarkes birthday, could you pleaseeee get the class to sing." I sighed in defeat, this was going to be a long day.

My science teacher gave a wicked grin the matched O's when he saw my face and swiftly turned to the class.

"Now everyone, it's Clarks' birthday today and she does not want you to sing to her, so no matter what, do not sing her happy birthday…. Right now." With that the class burst in laughter and singing, and Clarke hid her face behind her laptop. She was doomed. Finally after everyone was done embarrassing her, Mr. Collins made some finishing remarks about the exam coming up. She looked around the classroom, and saw Bellamy Blake looking at her, with such a wide grin that Clarke almost blushed. They were friends, and talked a lot, but she really liked him, but didn't want to ruin their perfect friendship. Hmmmmm….. _RINNNNGGG, RINNNNNNGGG. _Saved by the bell.

The next two periods went almost the same, being, what she called, humiliated my her friends, who felt the need to get the class to sing for her every lesson (even though they were all mainly in the same class!) She took longer than usual to get her things, as she was deep in thought, but snapped out of it when she realized she was hungry and needed time to get to tuck-shop and back. She shoved everything into her locker, and turn around violently, crashing into someone with blue dreamy eyes and somehow perfectly messy hair. She stood wide eyed for a second, before shaking her head and laughing.

"Ooh, sorry about that, I'll just get out of your way…" She trailed off as she noticed that it was in fact, the same Bellamy Blake whom she had been thinking about, and that he was positioned with his hand on her locker, staring intently, which could only lead to one conclusion, he was here for her.

"Actually, I'm here for you. Happy Birthday, you clumsy Princess", he grinned a dashing grin, one that made Clarke blush and freeze at the same time.

"Princess?", she said, looking confused with an adorable crease in her forehead.

He just chuckled and smiled at her. "You know how their like.. Um how they have small arms… and they don't have very good balance…" He paused to demonstrate what a Princess looked like and it's the most hilarious thing she thinks she's ever seen. "I don't know ok, they're just really clumsy. Like you." He said with a cocky smile.

"Hey, why you calling me clumsy, you're the one who was blocking my way", she smiled smugly.

"I didn't mean you're being clumsy right now, I mean you're just clumsy in general", he said like it was obvious.

She was about to argue, before she remembered she was starving.

"Not meaning to be rude, but I'm staaaaarving, so is there something you wanted?", she said with a crooked smile.

"Umm.. Yeah actually… I wanted to ask.." he said nervously.

She waited patiently for him to get out whatever he was trying to say.

"Princess, would you like to go out on a date with me!", he asked, excited and anxious, which was extremely out of character.

Crap, crap, crap. She was not prepared for this. Of course she wanted to, but she had no idea he liked her.

"Um," her mind panicked from the surprise and but then she recovered from the shock, "Sure, I'd love too."

He looked almost as shocked as she was at her response, as if he thought it would be harder than that. But the shock on his face was soon replaced with yet another Blake grin. "Wow, that was easy. Phew. Well then, I will see you later Princess", he said before walking casually down the stairs.

Clarke, stood against her locker, still in shock about what had just happened, and about her new nickname. She had a feeling _that Princess_ was going to stick. Her stomach groaned and interrupted her current train of thought. With that, she locked her locker, and walked towards the tuck shop.


	2. science class and secret kisses

The bell rung loudly at 11:40, which was usually a sweet sound of freedom to their ears as it meant the end of third period, but today they had a science double which meant they were stuck in there for another hour.

"Okay guys, you've been working fairly well, so you can have a short ten minute break, meet back in the class room no later than 11:50.", Mr. Griffin barely finished saying before the class erupted with noise.

The room was filled with excitement, as people ran madly out the door to get a drink, go to the bathroom or meet up with friends from other classes. Among her other friends, Clarke ran down the stairs and waited for Raven (who also had a double) to leave her classroom. She stood at the bubbler awkwardly, until finally she emerged.

"Help me, this is so hard!", Raven spoke in a frustrated tone.

"I know, I hate revision!", Clark replied almost matching Ravens' tone.

This banter continued for about three minutes, before Raven's class were summoned by Ms. Jordan. After one last wave, Clark took the long ramp up to her classroom, and started to walk towards the door before a familiar hand tangled with her own and pulled her back, rolling her into a hug. She looked up to see none other than her perfect boyfriend Bellamy Blake, hair perfectly messy and eyes clear as the sky.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?", he said playfully as she rested her head into his shoulder.

"Figured might as well go back to class, Raven had to go back inside and you were nowhere to be seen", she said flirtatiously.

He pulled back a loose strand of hair and put in behind her ear with one hand, his other around her waist. They stood there for a while, her blushing terribly and him with a wicked smile on his face, and before she could remind him that they really should get back to class, he practically picked her up by the waist and dragged her down the ramp, out of view of their classmates, and other onlookers. She laughed and kicked playfully, telling him _'What are you doing, Blake''_

As they arrived to their destination she waited for him to speak but he just stood there with a smug grin, not letting go of her waist.

"We really should be getting-", her words were cut off as his lips made contact with hers.

After what seemed like hours of kissing, she continued, "-back to class." They walked hand in hand back to classroom, and counted the minutes until their lips could touch again.


	3. gift giving and clumsy princesses

She stood at her locker, putting her books away quickly so she could go and eat with her friends. It was a 3-3 day, so they all had an hour lunch break. Which was pretty lucky, considering her whole class were kept in because some guy couldn't shut up, which led to her being the last one at her PC. She grumbled to herself something about stupid kid ruing stupid lunch and why do we have to stay in just because he won't shut up, when a large pair of arms grabbed her waist, and she felt someone rest their head on her shoulder.

"Hey Princess", the not-so mysterious person said and she could immediately tell who it was based on both his low voice and his nickname for her. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, even though no one could see them, considering they were on the third level on D Block.

"Uhh, um, hi.", she stuttered nervously.

"I thought we were going to meet at the tuck shop?", he said, with a small frown on his mouth.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Anya kept us in..", she trailed off, distracted by her attractive boyfriend who was now using his hands, still around her waist mind you, to put her books away for her. Not surprisingly, she blushed, because he just couldn't stop doing such cliché, cute things, straight out of a romance movie, not that she was complaining.

"Oh, okay, no problem, you still up for it though?", he sounded genuinely worried, like she might actually turn him down.

"Yeah, of course, let's go", she said, giggling a little (what was she, 10?) at how worried he sounded.

She then realized that she was still trapped in his arms next to her locker, so she tried to duck under his arms, but apparently he was a ninja, because in one swift move he grabbed her hands and pinned them (and her, obviously) against the wall. She blushed horribly, cheeks turning dark red, while he just looked at her like she put the stars in the sky. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his, making her forget that they actually were at school, and that it would be mortifying if one of her PC members decided to come to their locker. After a minute, he pulled away from her, still holding her tiny hands in his, with a massive grin on his face.

"You need to work on your ninja skills, young grasshopper. Couldn't even escape your boyfriend.", he said, chuckling deeply, and she was proud to say she only ever heard that laugh of his when they were alone.

"Shut up", she said, before punching him playfully in the shoulder. All of a sudden, her stomach grumbled, and she remembered that she was starving. She headed for the stairs, attempting to drag him with her, however it just lead to her almost falling down the stairs, before he caught her by her arm. He pulled her back and put his arm around her shoulders, and rubbed her head like she was a kid, messing up the braid she spent too long styling, (not that she really cared at this point).

"Not so fast, your starvation can wait, I have a gift for you, my un-coordinated clumsy girlfriend," he said removing a small package from his pocket and holding it behind his back. That one earned him another punch in the shoulder. "Ouch, you're mean", he wined, faking being injured and rubbing his shoulder.

"I am not clumsy and un-coordinated, I just.. um.. wasn't looking where I was going. Ok?", She said defensively, even though she knew he was right, (hell, she could barely walk without falling over 90% of the time).

"Not un-coordinated, huh?", he said with yet another brilliant chuckle, "Here, catch!", and with that he chucked the small package into the air. She tried to reach the package mid-air, but ended up tripping over her own feet, before he managed to catch both her and package with ease. He helped her stand up straight before cracking up laughing.

Two minutes later, he was still bent over laughing, literal tears of joy coming from his eyes, while she stood there red faced and trying to look as annoyed as she could. Once, he finally calmed down, he pulled her in by her hand, and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair, still chuckling quietly.

"Your amazing, and beautiful, and brilliant, and perfect, but also the biggest un-coordinated klutz I know, which is one of the cutest thing about you", he half whispered, and even she (one of the most stubborn people on earth) couldn't keep the smile off her face. He gripped his hands tighter around her waist, and picked her up with no trouble, and then carefully dropped her on top of the locker, legs dangling down, before climbing up himself.

"For you, Princess", he said with an adorable smirk, and it was obvious that he was slightly nervous about the present, as while she was trying to undo the wrapping paper, he shyly (a word that she thought she would never use to describe him) played with the few misplaced hairs falling out of her braid.

As she finally got the wrapping undone, she opened it up to find a small box. Inside was a silver necklace chain, with the shape of a metal princess, and engraved on the back, were the words Clarke+Bellamy. It was basically, the cutest, most sweetest thing she had ever received, and as she held in her hands admiring it, she couldn't help but realize how lucky she was. He watched as her eyes lit up, and she got that super adorable smile she sometimes got, where she looks like she's the happiest person on the planet.

"It's amazing", she said slowly removing her eyes from the necklace to the mazing boyfriend who'd bought it for her, "you're amazing, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I love this. Will you, umm, put it on?", she finished nervously, knowing exactly how pink her face was, burying her hand in her face to cover her embarrassment. He took the chain and carefully placed it around her neck, once again, being the most cliché and adorable guy on earth. He turned her to look at him, and slowly peeled her hand from her face.

"Aww, embarrassed are we, Princess", he teased, before jumping down and hoisting her onto his back.

"You are such an adorable cliché", she said smiling widely before wrapping her hands around his neck so she didn't fall off. They began to walk before he stopped abruptly.

"Hey, wait a minute!", he said dropping her on her feet softly on the first step and then blocking her path.

"I'm not clique and adorable", he said defensively.

"Are you kidding me, you're like straight out of the every romance movie ever made. You just gave me an adorable necklace and put it on for me, pinned me against the wall and kissed me, and piggy backed me down the stairs. Now I'm just waiting for you do the spider man thing, where you use your web to lower yourself down and kiss me upside down in the rain", she said laughing as she imagined the whole scenario.

"Shut up, you clumsy nerd", he said lovingly, before lightly shoving her in the side, and then put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to tuck-shop.


	4. date fights and dumb princesses

They had just been on an amazing date, where he had absolutely spoiled Clarke. They'd been to the movies, dinner, ice cream and finally to a nearby carnival. Once they'd been on all the rides (and he'd been flirted with by numerous girls, all of which he plain ignored until they left him alone) and he'd one Clarke the biggest teddy bear they had, they'd decided to walk through the park. She'd been acting a little weird in the carnival, and even weirder now. He knew she wasn't pissed about the other girls flirting with him, because she was smart enough to see that he didn't cared about any of them, but he knew it had something to do with it all. He couldn't just ignore it, so he confronted her.

"Why are you sad?", he asked, although he knew it was just about how she felt like she didn't deserve him, with was the biggest load of cr*p he'd ever heard. She was so perfect, she was smart, and funny (like insanely funny, even when she wasn't trying), and she was the most f**king beautiful girl he'd ever seen, but she was also brave, and courageous, and determined, and in all honesty, he was the one who didn't deserve her. She looked up at him and smiled, a small and worried smile.

"I just… I don't know, I saw those girls, how pretty they were, it's just that I feel like I don't deserve you (he knew it) and your amazing ninja skills and clique adorable things you do and perfect gifts, and I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about why you even like me and it's just sad, ok?", she said in a quiet, shy voice.

He was stunned. And 100% pissed.

"Clarke Griffin, you are the most perfect and best thing I've ever had, and even though you're like the smartest person I know, you can be pretty dumb sometimes.", he said, trying not sound as frustrated as he was, because it seriously made him angry that she thought that. She went to interject, but he just kept talking.

"I don't deserve you ok, and I don't care why all those girls were flirting with me, because it doesn't matter at all. But I don't want them, I want you and I don't know why you can't understand, Clarke. I cannot even begin to explain how lucky I am that you're my girlfriend, and that you chose me over them. I don't care if your clumsy, or need my super ninja skills to save your sometimes, because you're worth it. I would go through hell to find you, because I look at you and I see the sun, and the stars, and every little thing that's beautiful in this world. So don't ever think that you don't deserve me, because it's completely he opposite, ok!", and he finally realized he was almost yelling so he stopped talking and glanced up at her. She was completely in shock, and for a second he thought she was going to run away, but before he could say anything else, she was kissing him, and is was so amazing he thought he was going to melt into her. And he wouldn't mind one bit. They stayed liked that for a while, him with him hands around her waist, and her with her hands in his hair, blanking out everything around them, and it was just her and him, together.. When they finally broke apart, he just looked at her with complete awe while she blushed, before they both burst out laughing, and she grabbed his hand and started to lead him through the park. Yep, he was damn lucky.


End file.
